Come Ride the Rails
Come Ride the Rails is a US and Canadian DVD release featuring six ninth series episodes and two songs. It was released in the UK, Australia, South Africa and Sweden under the title Together on the Tracks. It was under the title We're Together for Scandinavian and Finnish audience. It was released under the title Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 for Spanish audiences. It was under the title Together on Track for Czech audiences. Description US Come ride the rails to fun and adventure with Thomas and the other "Really Useful Engines" as they make tracks to great destinations on Sodor and beyond! Molly is the new engine on Sodor - will she find the perfect job? Gordon learns a lesson in respect and Emily wants to be Queen for a day. Then, Edward has a problem --- can Thomas help him? Finally, Rheneas is put in charge of some quite different cargo and will Thomas and Percy finish their work in time to see a very special bird? Find out in Come Ride The Rails! UK 2007: Thomas & Friends return with six brand new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. 2009: Thomas & Friends return with six new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. NOR ﻿Join Thomas and his friends on new adventures on Sodor. This time we get to meet the new engine Molly, we get to see when Emily wants to be a queen for a day at the old castle, and we'll see the golden eagle with Thomas.﻿ Episodes US/UK/AUS # Molly's Special Special * - Molly is a new engine on the island and is given the job of taking empty trucks back to the coaling plant. Molly is unhappy because she wants to take full trucks like a really useful engine. But after an embarrassing mishap Molly and the other engines learn that empty trucks are important too. # Respect for Gordon * - When Gordon's firebox develops a rattle, the other engines tease him but when they have to do Gordon's work, they find it's a lot hard then they thought. They realise that they miss Gordon - even his rattle. Gordon realises that without his friends, his passengers would be stuck. # Emily Knows Best ** - Emily is taking passengers to the ruined castle when she decides that she will be queen for a day. Toby doesn't think Emily could be queen. And when Emily gives Percy some advice on his troublesome trucks which has disastrous results, she realises that being Queen is harder than she thought. # Saving Edward * - When Edward starts wheezing and leaking steam, he doesn't want Sir Topham to find out in case he has to be scrapped. And when Thomas offers to do an important job for him, Sir Topham notices and sends Edward straight to the fitter's yard for repairs. # Rheneas and the Dinosaur * - When some important dinosaur bones are discovered, Mr. Percival (the Thin Controller) needs to transport them to the Transfer Yards. He lets Rheneas take the bones on his own but they are too heavy for one engine. So his friend Skarloey helps carry the flatbed to the Transfer Yards with Rheneas - just in time to be photographed with the dinosaur. # Thomas and the Golden Eagle ** - A golden eagle has been spotted on Sodor. Thomas and Percy are both desperate to see it and agree to help each other with their work, but poor Percy ends up doing all of Thomas' work! Thomas is still looking for the eagle when he suddenly remembers Percy and races back to take Percy's milk to the dairy as quickly as he can. (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) NOR # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Important Special # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Emily Knows Best # Edward Needs Help # Thomas and the Golden Eagle DK # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Important Cargo # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Queen Emily # Edward in Trouble # Thomas and the Golden Eagle SWE #Respect for Gordon #Molly's Special Cargo #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Emily Knows Best #Standing Up for Edward #Thomas and the Golden Eagle FIN #Pay Tribute to Gordon #Emily Knows Better #Molly's Special Transport #Save Edward! #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the Golden Eagle SPN # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Special Cargo # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Emily Knows More # Helping Edward # Thomas and the Golden Eagle Czech #Molly's Special Train #Cherish Gordon #Emily Knows Everything #Save Edward #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the Golden Eagle SA * Molly's Special Special * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Songs # Buffer Up and Share # Engine Roll Call Learning Segments # Who can get to the Washdown? # Being Kind # Dot to Dot - Thomas # Emily Respects US Bonus Features * Toby's Day Out game * Seeing Seals game * Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand game * Percy's Favorite Things game * Gordon's Gallery Trivia * Gordon's rear bogie on the DVD menu is separated from the chassis, just like his pre-Magic Railroad model. * Some of the pictures from Gordon's Gallery are from Best Dressed Engine, Harvey to the Rescue, James and the Queen of Sodor, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Thomas Tries His Best and Thomas Gets it Right. * In the US DVD Games, the scenes are widescreen. * Percy's theme in the Percy's Favorite Things Game is sped up and higher pitch. * On the 2007 UK episode selection screens, the first selection plays instrumental music from the beginning of Emily Knows Best twice and the second selection plays the full theme from the Welcome to the Island of Sodor opening. The Extras selection also play a minute of instrumental music from the song Buffer Up and Share. * When the DVD was first released at Walmart, it often came with a free Take Along caboose with the store's logo. * This is the last UK DVD to have the 1997 HiT Entertainment logo at the start. * This is the last DVD to have animations in the menus as well as the last newly released DVD to have the characters interact with the audience on the menus. * This DVD was supposed to have HiT Extras on it, but it was unfortunately cancelled. Goofs * The DVD cover shows Thomas' head lamp floating between Gordon and Percy. This is because the image of the engines lined up is an edited promotional image from Calling All Engines! * In the DVD menu, Gordon's red lining is not lined up properly. * The runtime on the back cover of the Australian DVD said it's 60 minutes, but its not. * The US iTunes, Starz uploads and Hulu use the UK narration. * In the UK end credits, the video of "Online and Video Effects" is misspelled as "Vidoe." * On the 2007 UK Episode Selection screen, Molly's Special Special uses scenes from the opening instead of the episode. * In the UK DVD: ** Buffer Up and Share is called Togetherness. ** Engine Roll Call is named "The Really Useful Crew." DVD Packs Trailer File:Come Ride The Rails - Trailer Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases